Joyeux anniversaire Edward !
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Vous souvenez vous de la scène mythique de l'anniversaire de Bella dans Tentation ? Eh bien, dites vous juste qu'Edward est humain, qu'il aime Carlisle et qu'il va fêter son anniversaire chez les Cullen mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Slash !


Hello ! Me voila avec une nouvelle idée en tête ! J'aime beaucoup le couple Carlisle/Edward et j'ai donc décidé de revisiter la scène de l'anniversaire de Bella. Oubliez la ainsi qu'Esmée et dites vous que c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward, qu'il est humain, que c'est le petit ami de Carlisle, et que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

Je tiens à vous prévenir que 1) j'ai vu le film il y a longtemps 2) je n'ai pas ce tome de twilight en livre 3) je me suis basée sur le script que j'ai retrouvé en anglais et 4) je me suis permise de rajouter deux trois petits trucs donc ... Bonne lecture !

**Joyeux anniversaire Edward**

Edward était le petit ami de Carlisle depuis maintenant 6 mois. Les enfants de ce dernier, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, avaient tous au final accepté le jeune humain dans leur nouvelle vie.

_**POV Edward**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Je me trouve à l'étage supérieur de la villa des Cullen en train de régler les derniers détails de ma tenue avec Alice. Une fois cela fait, cette dernière m'entraîna au rez de chaussé, dans le salon où toute la petite famille attendait. En descendant les escaliers, je ne quittai pas des yeux Carlisle qui m'offrait un magnifique sourire car il avait dû sentir que j'étais un peu nerveux. Lorsque j'arrivai au milieu de la pièce, Alice me lâcha. Carlisle me serra dans ses bras :

- Désolé pour tous ça. Nous avons essayé de retenir Alice, du moins, autant que cela était possible, me dit-il en souriant.

Alice revint vers moi et donna un paquet à Rosalie :

- Toi d'abord, Rosalie !

- C'est une chaîne. C'est Alice qui l'a choisit.

- Merci.

Je prends le paquet que me tend Rosalie. Pendant ce temps, Alice avait tiré Carlisle vers moi. Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'Alice avait pris un appareil photo pour nous photographier. Juste avant, elle glissa un "Montrez moi l'amour avec un grand A !", ce qui nous fit sourire. Ensuite, elle alla chercher un second paquet, beaucoup plus gros que le précédent.

- Voila celui d'Emmett !

En le prenant, je le trouvai léger et en le secouant un peu, je me rendis compte qu'il était vide. Je tournai alors mon regard vers Emmett, ce à quoi il répondit :

- Je l'ai déjà installé dans ta voiture. Il s'agit d'un nouvel auto-radio descent pour ta vieille caisse.

- Hey ! Ne dis pas de mal de ma voiture ! fis-je en rigolant.

- Ouvre celui de Carlisle maintenant ! me dit Alice en me tendant un petit paquet.

- Un petit quelque chose pour illuminer ta journée, je te trouve un peu pâle en ce moment, me dit Carlisle en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour et commence à ouvrir le paquet. J'essaye d'enlever le ruban argenté quand je ressens soudain une légère douleur au niveau de mon index droit. Je lâche alors un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Désolé, je me suis coupé.

La suite se déroule trop vite pour que je la comprenne sur le moment. Je me sens propulsé vers l'arrière et j'heurte les vases en verres se trouvant sur une commode noire avant d'aterrir lourdement sur le sol. J'entends un bruit de piano alors que je tente de me redresser. Lorsque je relève la tête, Emmett et Carlisle tiennent Jasper fermement alors qu'il se débat violement. Alice lui parle en lui disant que tout va bien, qu'il s'agit juste d'un peu de ... sang. Le piano est complément détruit, je comprends alors que Carlisle m'a poussé en arrière pour me protéger lorsque Jasper s'est jeté sur moi, attiré par le sang qui s'écoulait de mon doigt. Ce dernier a heurté le piano quand Carlisle l'a repoussé et qui s'est brisé sous le choc.

- Emmène Jasper loin d'ici, ordonna Carlisle à Emmett.

Je les regardai appeuré, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela avait autant dégénéré. Toute cette scène pour une seule goutte de sang. Maintenant mon bras est en sang, avec des morceaux de verres dans la plaie. Je tire sur le tissus de ma chemise noire pour cacher cette partie ensanglantée. Carlisle arrive à vitesse vampirique pour m'examiner et je sursaute quand il se saisit de mon bras. Je le vois lever la main pour dire que tout va bien. Il plonge ensuite son regard dans le mien. Il voit bien que j'ai eu peur mais je ressens plus de le tristesse à cet instant.

- Viens mon coeur, on va aller suturer ça dans mon bureau.

Il m'aide à me relever pendant qu'Emmett emmène Jasper à l'extérieur, puis je le suis dans son bureau la tête basse.

°OooooO°

Carlisle retire les bouts de verres de mon bras avec une pince et les pose dans une coupelle. Il me tient fermement le bras tandis que ma main s'agrippe à sa chemise bleue claire. J'ai la tête basse, je n'ose pas le regarder, il a d'ailleurs l'air concentré dans sa tâche et un silence pesant reigne dans la pièce. Je décide quand même d'essayer de le briser :

- Je... Je ne voulais pas gâcher la fête..

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Jasper n'est pas autant habitué au sang humain que nous.

- Comment fais-tu pour résister ?

- Avec des années et des annnées de pratiques.

(Il commence à suturer mon bras.)

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à ... suivre la voie la plus simple ?

- Non. Je savais qui je voulais être. Je voulais aider les gens. C'est ce qui me rend heureux. Même si j'en suis damné.

- Comme ... l'enfer ? Carlisle, tu ne peux être damné. C'est impossible.

- Merci Edward. Tu as toujours été courtois avec nous.

Je lui souris et il se penche vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je suis désolé que la soirée est mal tournée, lui dis-je.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Edward, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je ... je ne sais pas comment réagir quand je reverrai Jasper.

- Je pense qu'il sera plus géné que toi, il doit beaucoup s'en vouloir. Allez viens dans mes bras !

Je me blottis contre lui en respirant son odeur apaisante alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux tendrement. Je murmure un "j'ai eu très peur tu sais" qu'un humain n'aurait pas entendu mais puisque l'homme que j'aime est un vampire il peut me répondre un "je sais" et raffermir son étreinte tout en faisant attention à mon bras blessé.

Voila ! Ce n'est pas une de mes meilleures fics, je ne la trouve pas terrible mais bon c'est toujours ça, et de toute façon je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer.

_Poesie-de-Rere_


End file.
